


A whole new perspective

by Thats_me



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_me/pseuds/Thats_me
Summary: You’re a runner from group B. When an encounter with a griever takes a deathly turn, you run to the nearest escape.





	1. Chapter 1

Left turn.  
Right.  
Right.  
Straight.  
Left.  
Shit.  
As you turn the corner you face a griever.  
You run frantically through the maze, losing any sense of direction you had. The griever trails behind you, dangerously close. But has there ever been a decent distance between you and a griever?  
The grind of the stone door against the ground erupts in the air. Without hesitation you run towards it.  
You run recklessly, nearly falling to the ground.  
You beat the closing doors and throw yourself through them. You land on your back- knocking the air out of you- in the safety of the glade. The doors close behind you, a second later and you wouldn’t have made it.  
You gasp desperately for air, and here the girls footsteps approaching you.  
“I’m good guys.” You call from the ground your heart nearly exploding in your chest.  
“Is that a girl?” A deep voice asks curiously.  
Your neck snaps in that direction. Holy shit. Guys.  
You jump to your feet and clench your fists, better to face this standing. A large group of boys stands huddled around you.  
“Bloody hell, it is.” A cute boy to your right gasps.  
“Where am I?!” You demand furiously.  
The boys are silent, intimidated maybe.  
“Where am I?!” You repeat with the same level of intensity.  
“What do we do?” One of them asks  
“Well, Thomas, if we knew do you think we’d be doing it?” Another boy answers.  
“I want you to answer me.” You require.  
“Everyone back to work!” A guys yells, he must be in charge.  
Slowly, the guys flee the area doing various tasks. A few stay behind staring at you.  
“Who are you.” You ask the dark skinned boy who seemed to be in charge.  
“Alby.” He says simply.  
“Well Alby, incase you haven’t heard, I was wondering where the hell I am.” You say sarcastically  
“You know, I don’t think she says that with much sincerity.” A strong looking boy says “Names Minho, welcome to the glade.” He announces.  
“Holy shit.” You whisper, completely stunned.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s pretty inten-“ a boy begins  
“No that’s not it.” You interrupt “I need to talk with your leaders. Privately.”  
“Why should we trust you?” A boy interrogates  
“Gally, shut up already.” Alby barks  
“I’m just saying, we don’t even know her name.” Gally bites back  
“That doesn’t matter. Come on.” He says nodding his head at a makeshift building near the far wall  
Everything was exactly the same as your glade.  
“Well?” Alby asks, closing the door behind the group of you  
“How long have you been here?” You ask the guys desperately.  
“Why should we tell you? Who even are you?” Gally requires, he turns to the guys and speaks to them “we don’t know anything about her. For all we know, she could work with the people who sent us here. Why should we trust her?” He snaps  
You pause before answering.  
“Because for two and a half years I’ve been trapped in a glade identical to this one. Every month, a Greenie comes up in that box-“ you point in the general direction of that hell hole “- no memories, no family. Nothing but their name. The walls close every night, and open every morning.” You say looking Gally directly in the eyes.  
“How’d you get here?” Thomas questions  
“Well Thomas, to quote Gally here, why should I trust you. I know nothing about you. For all I know, you could work with WICKED. What’s your names?” You say slyly  
“How do you know my name?” Thomas asks.  
“He said it earlier.” You say nodding at Minho. Thomas nods quietly to himself.  
“What the hell guys? You can’t really be buying this. And let’s mention that we should be the ones interrogating her, not the other way around.” Gally pipes up  
“Gally, shut up or leave. We'd rather listen to her than you.” Minho snaps, Gally looks at the floor in silence.  
“I’m Newt.” the cute guys asks after an awkward pause.  
“Frypan.” Another waves  
“Winston”  
“Zart.”  
“And I’m Clint.”  
“y/n” you answer  
“How’d you get here?” Thomas repeats  
“I was running the maze, turned a corner and nearly hit a griever. I ran senseless, heard the doors closing, and- Well you know the rest.” You report.  
“Running the maze? Why?” Newt asks, tilting his head to one side  
“Well, I can imagine you have runners that do the same.”  
“Runners? Meaning there’s another glade? Another maze?” Alby asks, his eyes widening  
“Not very attentive are you? One maze, it’s just connected. I assume by sections that are rarely open at the same time.” You respond  
“What about your glade? Who’s in charge?” Frypan inquires.  
“Harriet and Sonya are in charge, Sonya is also in charge of the cooks, Beth is the keeper of the Trackhoe’s, Rachel leads the builders, Ximena the slicers, and I’m the leader of the runners.” You recite.  
“Ive done a pretty shitty job.” You laugh.  
“Sounds like your doing a good job actually, the first one in three years to find another glade.” Gally counters, surprisingly on your side  
“From sheer stupidity.” You laugh again  
“If it works it works.” Minho smiles.  
“What about you guys? Anything I should know?” You inquire, all smiles drop from your face.  
“I’m in charge, if I’m not here, then Newt. You already know everything else I assume. So that covers it.” Alby states  
“Okay.”  
You get up to go, but before reaching the door the boys erupt in denial.  
“You can’t go out there yet.”  
“Yeah what will the gladers think?”  
“Where are you going to sleep?”  
“What are you going to do?”  
The guys yell at the same time.  
“I don’t need your permission to leave. In my Glade, we’re a family. If something like this we’re to happen, we would not keep it concealed.” You state and walk out the door.  
“Guys she’s right.” You here Winston say as you leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys gave you a place to crash in the homestead after deciding it was “unsafe” for you to be with the rest of the guys. Like you couldn’t knock them unconscious if provoked.  
A while later, there was a soft knock at the door.  
“Come in.” You called from your seat  
“Hey,” Thomas says as he entered the small room followed by Newt.  
“So- uhh- when a Greenie comes we throw a little bonfire, and the guys wanted to do the same for you.” Newt stuttered awkwardly  
“K.” You said standing up  
“Okay.” Thomas said stiffly  
It was dark out- the glade illuminated by a huge fire. The girls never celebrated like this. But then again, maybe there was some intelligence in not lighting a god damned fifty foot fire near a fucking forest.  
You walked confidently towards the guys surrounding the fire, their eyes glued to you as you walked by. There mouth dropped in awe and their eyes widened in surprise. Truth be told you weren’t bothered- honestly proud that you could inforxe such emotions.  
“Don’t pay attention to them.” Newt whispered in your ear. He pulled away quickly and avoided the eyes of the other gladers.  
“Hey, y/n! Come here!” Minho called from the crowd you walked carefully towards him.  
“Hey.” You smile when you reach him  
“These are our runners, guys this is y/n she’s the keeper of the runners in her glade.” He said nodding towards you  
“This is what passes as a runner? I had no idea the bar was so low.” A guy laughed.  
Infuriated you lost control, and punched him across the face. The guy fell to his knees in front of you.  
“Yes this is what a runner looks like. And I must be a good one if I can outrun a griever and discover an entirely new section.” You say sweetly and walk away.  
Fuck him.  
The boys stare at you again, utter shock.  
“Good night everyone.” You say kindly and go back to your room.

Hours after, you lay in a pathetic hammock hoping for sleep that didn’t come. A soft knock on the door crushed any hopes of sleep you had left. Wiping your eyes you sat up, ran a hand through your hair and walked tot he door.  
“Who is it?” You called before opening it.  
“It’s us, open up.” Alby answered.  
“Come in.” You said opening the door, Minho, Frypan, Newt, and Thomas accompanied him.  
“Sorry about tonight, we’ve got some real assholes.” Alby apologized  
“Nah it’s fine, not as bad as the girls. Those shanks fight back.” You laugh gently  
The guys stood awkwardly around the room. Waiting, maybe.  
“I assume you all didn’t come here to say that?” You pondered  
“No, we were just wondering- umm- what your plan was.” Frypan stated  
“Well, I’m obviously going back to my glade tomorrow. At least try to find it. Tell the girls about y’all.” You said without hesitation.  
The guys looked shocked and confused. Finally, Thomas spoke up  
“No, absolutely not. What if you get lost?What if you don’t make it and have to spend a night in the maze?” He demanded  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.” You shrugged  
“You’ve been locked in the maze?” Minho demands.  
“Yeah of course, 4 times actually. The majority of my girls have too. Have you... not?”  
“Thomas and I are the only ones to have ever done so.” He whispered.  
“Sorry, I did it two years ago.” You smile  
“But you said you only got there two and a half years ago.” Newt pushes  
“Yeah...” You say confused  
“How’d you become a runner so quickly?” Newt asks  
“It’s best you don’t know something’s about me.” You laugh.  
The guys look horrified. Absolutely horrified.  
“So yeah, I’m leaving tomorrow. Thank you guys, for everything.” You say gratefully  
“Now that’s just not gonna work for me.” Minho states  
“I don’t think it really has to.” You deadpan  
“I mean, we could send a couple runners out with you. Make sure you get back okay, meat the girls.” Minho responds “I’m not willing to risk your lives, okay? How about if I survive, I will bring a couple runners back here. Deal?”  
“Nope. We’re not setteling.” Says Alby  
“Two people, max. I’m not sure if I know the way back. I don’t want to risk too much.”  
“Deal.”Alby smiles  
“Fine. Whatever. Just be ready to go as soon as those doors open.”  
“You got it.” Frypan winks  
The guys leave, someone fell down the stairs on the way out. Complete idiots, in the best way.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on.” You call over your shoulder to Minho and Alby. “I warned you.”  
“Don’t worry, I got this.” Minho said confidently  
“Dude, we’re not even out the doors yet.” Alby laughed  
“Well, that could be why he’s so confident.” You joke  
“Hey, I’ve ran the maze too many times to count.” He said defensively  
“Whatever.” Alby replied  
“Come on guys.” You said tiredly running into the maze.

“Coming your majesty!” Minho screams urgently from behind you  
“You know the way?” Alby inquires  
“More or less.” You say carelessly  
Straight.  
Straight.  
Left.

Left.  
“Hey! Y/n! Wait up!” Alby yells from behind.  
You slow to a stop and turn around to face them. They’re a solid 20 feet behind you.  
“Can you not run any faster?” You breathe  
“What was that?” Minho asks coming to a stop in front of you  
“I didn’t say anything.” You laugh as Alby finally reaches you.  
“You good?” You ask  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Alby pauses “For Christ sake are you human?” He puffs  
“You’re hilarious. Absolutely. Now hurry up. It took me a hole day to get here.” You say  
“Okay, just slow down.”  
“Fine.” You agree

 

The sky began to dim- the walls would soon be closing.  
“Hurry up! We’re almost there!” You yell familiar with the area  
“Coming!” Alby yells after you.  
“It’s just-!” You begin but are interrupted once more by the grinding of the doors.  
“Holy shit.” Minho whispers  
“Hurry up! It’s just up here!” You yell You turn the corner and face the entrance to the glade.  
Finally.  
You quickly run to the door but don’t enter. Horror strikes your face as five feet remains between the door and the ground and the guys are a rough 15 feet away.  
“Guys come on!” You yell violently   
“Go without us!” Alby yells still in full sprint.  
The girls begin to huddle around the door shock and terror stain their faces.   
“Come on!” Sidonia demands of you   
“Not without them!” You roar   
The Minho and Alby run towards you and you check the door. 3 feet.   
Using their momentum you push them through the doors and watch them run gracefully into the glade. Without thinking you throw yourself into the glade, landing on your side.   
The doors slam behind you. “Holy shit. Is that the only way you know how to enter a glade?” Minho says shocked   
“The most effective.” You reply getting up from the ground.   
“What the hell y/n?” Harriet demands “Hellen, call everyone over. This is important.” You ask kindly   
Hellen trots our to the center of the glade and viciously yells “everyone come here!” Then walks back like nothing had happened.   
“Guys this is Minho and Alby. They’re from a glade identical to this one.” You say running a hand through your hair. Minho nods and Alby offers a shy nod.   
“How do you know?” Sidonia asks   
“I got chased by a griever, got lost and found them.” You reply   
“Damn.” Ally whispers


End file.
